novangliafandomcom-20200214-history
Albion-Novanglia Armed Forces
Albion-'Novanglia Armed Forces or ANAF '''is the military for the United Kingdom of Albion-Novanglia It consists of the Army, Navy,Air Force, and Marine Corps. The King is the Commander in Chief. The King also is in charge of the main army and leads troops into battle. ANAF's motto is "We be Devils" History '''Origin' Founded in March 23, 2016 under the original under the Stelegiriots Armed Forces the SAF only had had a Army made up of 3 infantry regiments. 2017 In February 2017 the SAF was renamed to New Yankeeland Armed Forces or NYAF and in April a vote was pass to created in Navy and Air forces Branch. Air forces founded in April 10, 2017 and Navy founded in April 12, 2017. November 2017 military under an overhaul and as of December 2017 the overhaul was completed. 2018 After the war threat of January 16, 2018; The Army has updated its Army Field Manual to the 2.0 version. After talking Minister of Defense and Military Advice it was agree upon to have the Army be made up of one regiment due to the nation being very small. It was agree to have the one regiment be a marine one due to marines being very versatile. As of 2/10/18 all units have merged into the 1st Marine Regiment. In March, approve to rebuild the military was given and the Military was overhauled. In April New Yankeeland was called in to both Alanland Civil War and Astovia Civil War. And of May 18th the Kearsarge-Oceania dispute began with both New Yankeeland and Kearsarge-Oceania claimed a small island located in Oceania. The NYAF is on high alert at defcon 3. On May 22 Kearsarge-Oceania declared war and on June 2 War end in a Yankee Victory. On September 9th NYAF was renamed to New England Arm Forces. On Octobuer 10th NEAF was renamed to NAF and the Novanglia Marine Corps was created along with the Army Engineer Corps. 2019 In of the early part of the new year as part of the King Plan the Military was restructured and along with the completion of the new doctrines. The King order that the military shall not be touch for the next 3 months. Navy The Royal Novanglia Navy is lead by Admiral Brandon David and is made up of 3 ships which are 2 River Class Transports. 2 Blackrose Class Corvette. 1 New Washington Class Destroyer. 1 Wizard Class Cruiser. The Royal Novanglia Fleet home port and HQ of the Royal Novanglia Navy is New Washington SO. The Navy, in 4/7/18 have been a increase in spending and as order to build a proper fleet. Novanglain Marine Corps Created November 11th Crurcnly lead by the King himself and has one one regiment at the moment. 1st Fleet (Royal Novanglia Fleet) 1st Fleet lead by Admiral Brandon David Current Ships * N.W.S. Queen 'River Class' * N.W.S. Shard 'River Class' * N.W.S. New Washington 'New Washington Class' Air Forces Air Forces is lead by Marshal of the Air Edward Alomoes. The Air Forces is made up of I Air Corps the Cardinal Corps witch has only 3 Fighter Wing . The Wing has the new F/A-1 Blue jay. Currently the Air Forces is working on a new doctrine. In 1/4/18 the XY/F1 was officially put into use and is officially F/A-1 Blue jay named after the national bird. In 4/7/18 the Air Force as been given more funding and order to build a air wing. 1st Air Wing (Cardinals) 1st Air Wing lead by Marshal of the Air Edward Alomoes Current Planes'''Edit * 3 F/A-1 Blue jays * 1 P-40 Warhawk * 1 P51D Mustang '''2nd Air Wing (Sea Dragons) Current Planes'''Edit * 3 F/A-1N Blue Jays * 2 F4U Corsair * 1 F5 Hellcat '''3rd Air Wing (Big Boys) Current Planes * 1 B17G * 1 B-20 Hellstorm Army The Novanglia Royal Army, the backbone of the NAF and is lead by the king. The Army is oldest Branch of NAF follows a more flexible approach to play to the country's needs and strengths. The Army is the largest funded organization and uses roughly 40% of the defense budget. In Feburary a bill was balled called "Royal Novanglian Army Act of Feb 2019" witch stated the King can no longer edit the army without approval. Army Engineer Corps Created September 10th 2018 its a new branch of the army. It is made of 2 battalions. Royal Field Army of Albion-Novanglia Royal Field Army of Novanglia is lead by Lead by King Stephen I. Founded on January 30, 2019 after the consolidation of of the Iron Corps and 1st Division Oldest Unit The oldest unit in the NAF is the 1st Marines. The unit can trace there history back to the first day the nation was found with 1st Infantry. However do to doctrine, traditions, and the king liking to rename things. This had got lose for a while however a year ago it was announced that the 1st marines would hold the tile the oldest and the nickname "Black Hats". S'tructure' 1st Royal Guards Division ‘Old Guards’ 1st Brigade ‘Devil’s Brigade’ 1st Foot Guard Regiment "The Iron Guards", * Co.A “King’s Own Guard”, Guard 1st Marine Regiment "The Black Hats" * Co.A “Demon Assault Troops”, Marines * Co.B "New Gettysburg's Own" 1st Armored Cavalry Regiment “Steel Hussars”, * Co.A “King's Dragoon Guards”, Mechanized/Guard * Co.B “Tejas’ Own Hussars”, Combat * Co.C “King’s Own Scouts”, Recon 2nd Brigade ‘Artillery Reserves Brigade’ 1st Artillery Regiment “Rolling Thunder” * Co. A “Elizabeth's Finest” * Co. B “Fort Rudy’s Battery” Royal Novanglian Army Logistic Regiment * 1st Combat Service Support Battalion * 2nd Combat Service Support Battalion Royal Novanglian Field Hospital Regiment Novanglian Army Corps of Engineers * 1st Battalion * 2nd Battalion Novanglian Special Forces Command Novanglia Special Forces * Task Forces 001 * The Reapers